


Awakenings

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Prophets being Prophets, Prophets visions, made up species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes AU from Treachery Faith and the Great River.</p><p>Weyoun 6's death isn't simple. Pulled into a vision by the wormhole aliens he's about to be woken up from his life as a Dominion slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes. I'm concentrating on this fanfiction until I get to at least five chapters. With any luck this will be a long piece, so if you plan on reading this untill the end your in for a long ride.
> 
> I own nothing but plot bunnies.
> 
> Italics is for spoken Vorta language.
> 
> anything between these are thought.
> 
> First, here are a few tranlations and descriptions  
> Dromha Tree - Biggest trees on Kurill Prime, that have many hollows that the vorta live in  
> Frotha - Massive bird like creatures, dangerous predators  
> Cacha bug - Giant beetles that come in green, blue or black. Harmless and docile the unfertalised eggs are edible  
> Mitte - Centipedes that are half a meter in length and give painless bites that cause itchs rashes  
> Mali - mother  
> Fret - father  
> Cari - Bearer  
> Drend - Long limbed feline predator that hunt in groups

Pain lanced though his skull, pulsing as he stared up at Odo. As his God gave him his blessing his heart constricted as his mind settled. His vision then darkened and his final thoughts were of his service to his...

**********

...he can here rustling near his head,the soft swooshing sounds of trees...he can smell damp vegetation and can feel the sun on his skin...warm arms are curled around him and-

Eyes snapping open Weyoun sat up and looked about him, panic rising in his mind as he found himself pressed between two people he didn't know. The women next to was barely clad, dozens of braids masking her face from his eyes. He didn't know she was, but his hand reached out and caressed her shoulder. Movement behind him made him turn and he saw a male he didn't know whose hair was bound tightly back from his face. Apart of Weyoun knew him. Knew the face and the name that went with it. 

But it was the face that frightened Weyoun. The ears were his own, the hair as dark and eyes the same piercing violet. His skin was as pale, but purple marking were swirling from the temple. Dark as purple ink at the centre of the markings, ever so slightly raised from the skin, they faded to a soft lavender on the edge.

His eye showed a deep affection, something Weyoun had never seen directed at him before. His stomach flipped as he realise he actual felt affection back. He knew this male. Had known him for a long time time.

"Good morning dear one. Did you sleep well last night."

"Quite well."

Weyoun says it before he can stop himself. Speaks in a language that was both familiar and alien to him. Looking around himself he found that they were settled into a small alcove in a wall,surrounded by different sized furs and woven matts. Again he felt that he knew this place. That this was home.

Then he mentally shook himself. This wasn't his home. Home was with the Dominion, not some Den in a Dromha tree.

Dromha tree. He was in a tree. He knew it deep in his bones. Again a kind of panic settled over his mind as he looked over himself. Bare save for a loincloth he had deep fading peuple stripes going down the back of his arms. He knew that the were on the backs of his thighs and calfs as well. The curled marking on his temples matched the almost designed ones that decorated his spine. He ran a hand though the hair on his head and found it far longer than it should be. Several braids were interspaced with it that ended in bone beads.

He didn't understands this. Beside him the female slept and he wanted to demand they tell him what was going on,he needed to know where he was.

"We should leave Frav sleeping. She had to do a double watch last night."

He had no control over what he said. No control over the movements of his body. He was trapped within himself.

And thats when he remembered. Remembered the runabout and Odo and the other Weyoun. Remembered dying. 

Confusion flooded his mind and he tried to think what could have happened.

Maybe...maybe this was the afterlife. Is this what happened when you died? Had had been taken to a place where he was not himself, but another. Was he to spend eternity here. In the body of a vorta he didn't know.

Vorta. He was still a Vorta. But he had never seen a Vorta like this before. Never in his lives had he seen a vorta with markings and long hair and beads.

he wondered as he carefully climbed over the female and reached over to a pile of cloth. tight trouser that were kept in place lacing at both hips was a soft, pliant leather of some sort. There was no shirt, just a rolled up piece of fabric at his waist. The last part to put on was a thicker leather worn around his forarms that attached to odd little gloves that only covered two fingers. 

Hands pulled him from his thoughts as they stroked his hair back from his face. Fingers stroked though his hair and combed out the knots. 

"Can't have you looking like you just got out of bed. Will you fetch the water?"

"I always get the water Jinna. Why bother asking." he smiled as he spoke. 

Weyoun didn't understand this. Was it possible this was hell? Then again, the Founders didn't believe in an afterlife. So what was happening to him?

"Just take the water skin and go. I'll prepare the meal."

Weyoun stood and noticed that his muscles felt different. Stronger. More confident on his feet. He went across the Den to several hooks on the wall to collect a large pinkish water skin and,much to Weyoun's surprise, a bow and quiver. The weapon was designed for compactness and stealth. He also slipped a rather lethal looking blade into his belt.

He left the Den onto a small set of branches that support maybe two Vorta's weight before bending. Weyoun had no idea what he was meant to do next when his knees bent and he launched himself into the air, latching onto a another branch and swinging his legs hard enough to send him flying to the next. He caught it easy and lifted himself onto it. This branch acted as a bridge to the next tree, and as he walked across he turned to look out over the landscape.

Weyoun felt his heart lurch. He was looking out over a landscape he had seen in ancient holo reports. This was Kurill Prime.  
Kurill prime before the Founders came for them. But that was impossible. The only trees left on Kurill Prime were those that provided kava nuts and rippleberries. This, this place was filled with trees. 

Colossal Dromha trees that reached nearly three thousand feet high, hung heavy leaves a deeper green. Veins of blue and orange flowers bloomed in the upper canopies. The flowers necter was thick and sweet and Weyoun often made the long journey to collect it. It was good to use for trade. But it was dangerous also, the Frotha often swooping to try and catch the unwitting Vorta. Two suns slowly made their way across the sky and out in the distance Weyoun could make out storm clouds. They would arrive at some point that afternoon if the wind stayed down. He left the bridge branch and made his way down now,easily transversing the path.

Finally he saw the ground below as the branches petered out. It was at least anther 300 feet to the ground. It was at that moment Weyoun realized something else something. He could see. He could actually see well. His eyesight had never really been that good, but that was the same for Vorta. But he could see a dramatic increase in the sharpness of his vision.

He changed direction again, ending up on a platform like gap between the massive branches. Several other Vorta had gathered as well, and he joined the group. He saw that the platform was twelve feet in diameter, most of it taken up my a heavy moss.  
Kneeling beside it a female opened her water skin a pressed the mouth to the moss and pressed against it. Water had soaked into it like a sponge and now poured freely into the skin. Within minutes it was full and the next vorta took her place. Weyoun noticed funnels in the floor, directing the water in the right direction. 

The moss felt cool against his palm as he worked, giving Weyoun to think about what was happening to him. 

If this was Kurill Prime before the Founders came for them then maybe this was a kind of purgatory. Constantly waiting for salvation from Gods that-

His mind seemed to catch fire then. His thoughts burned in his and when it past he found himself back on the branch bridge. He didn't know what had just happened to his head but he certainly didn't want a repeat. By the time his own thoughts had calmed he was back at the Den, and Jinna had lain out the morning meal.

"That didn't take long. I take it there wasn't a large crowd there today." Jinna smiled and shuffled over to let Weyoun sit down. He handed over the heavy water skin before reaching for a jug. He steadied it as the water pour, a quarter of the water skin going into it. The skin was then stoppered and hung up again.

"I may go up to the canopy." Weyoun said, and helping himself to a large piece of fruit. Biting into it he was shocked by its taste. Not sweet like ripple berries. Not savory or mild like Kava nuts. This was sour,bitter on the tongue and surprisingly nice. For the first time since regaining his conscious mind he was enjoying something. As he ate Jinna went on about how the canopy wouldn't be dangerous. Apparently the frotha were far off to the north. He'd be safe whilst there. 

"Just be mindful. Its when you least expect that you get carried off." Jinna leaned in and pressed a sticky kiss to his forehead.

"Yuk. Get off."

Weyoun was struck once again by the wave of affection he felt for Jinna, then looked over his shoulder to look at Frav. From this angle he could see a pretty face that-

Pretty? What did he know of pretty. But he knew she was. Frav was his female, Jinna his male and he, he was something he didn't realy understand.

But that was of no consequence to him, the Vorta, at least the vorta he knew, did not feel sexual attraction. He had no libido because he had no need for one. Sex was a curiosity that he'd indulged in his earlier lives. Obviously the body, this Weyoun often indulged. 

"Remember to be back before night fall. Isha has called for a gathering this evening. He wishes to speak of the Golden Ones again. I wish they'd show up just to shut him up."

Weyoun felt his mind lurch as he realized that the Founders did exist here. The Golden Ones.

But again the pain in his head is back, blinding him to his movements and the world around him.

By the time this pain was gone he once again in the tree branches, moving relentlessly up into the canopy. He passed many on the way up, every face he knew well enough to nod at. He saw someone with a child strapped to there chest, spotted children racing around. He saw insects both tiny and huge flitting amongst the trees and birds that got so close that if you sat still long enough you'd get used as a perch.

When Weyoun stopped to rest he found himself visited by a fist sized green bird that settled on his knee and twittered before hopping off. He laughed internally and set off again. For nearly three hours he climbed untill the branchs began to stretched out to accommodate leaves. 

The flowers were almost as big a he was, the nectar thick and gooey. The bag on his back was built inside out so the leather was inside,and water proofed outside by tree gum. He used his hand an several large leave to fill his bag, careful not to spill any. Once done he help himself to a handful, and Weyoun could honestly say it was delightful. Thick and sweet, it slid down his throat easily. Standing he looked about the canopy and saw that the most dangerous thing frying about was a large beetle that was buzzing about lazily.

It was Cacha bug, female. Her metalic green shell was lightly striped and that told him she'd recently deposited eggs. Over the next three days she would lay hundreds and not miss many.

Dipping back into the trees he moved swiftly and silently. The Cacha wasn't dangerous,but Vorta weren't the only ones who liked the eggs. He preferred not to get bitten by a Mitte again. Damn centipedes gave you a rash that lasted days and itched like hell.

Weyoun tried to figure out how he knew the names of these creatures and plants. As he grew closer to where the Cacha bug had been hovering he tilted his head and wandered if he was remeberri.g a past life.

The eggs were easy to spot, but there were already several Mitte swarming them. Changing direction he slid slowly past until he came across a batch untouched. He wondered if he should use his rain cloak as a carrier but remembered the rain due to come. So instead Weyoun watches with apt amazement as his hand uses his knife to cut free a leaf and use it to create a simple pouch. Held together with strips of leaf and hope. Then it was simply a matter of collecting the large eggs and packing the away, avoiding those with black veins, signs that the bug within is well into life. Only the ungrowing eggs are taken.

Once packed and saddled with much heavier packs he began his return home. It went faster as the used the vines to slide dozens of feet in seconds rather than minutes. The journey up took three hours, the journey back just two. Once home he was greeted by an empty Den, but on the table were two large Satu birds,orange and pink in color and the size of earth geese. 

He set both packs down and stretched out the kinks in his back before wondering if it was worth taking a nap. His thoughts were interrupted by a load squeel before something knocked into the back of his legs. Looking own he saw an infant hugging the back of his legs.

Weyoun felt uneasy. Vorta didn't have children. Yet standing before him was the round happy face of a young girl, toothy grin telling him how happy she was to see him.

"I climbed with Cari today!" she cried, and Weyoun found himself kneeling to lift her up.

"Oh did you? And does your Mali or Fret know?" he asked, holding the child close and an odd feeling of longing hit him. 

"Kads, will you quit running off! God I'm sorry Weyoun, she just gets the idea to visit and off she goes." Killna said, following his daughter into the room. "One of these I'll recognize when she's about to run off."

"Well when you do it'll be the end of these ambush attack." brushing a strand of hair from Kads face Weyoun settled near the table. "What brings her visiting anyway?"

"She got a lecture From Isha about the Golden ones and it scared her. That man is going to get punished if he isn't careful."

Weyoun didn't like this. He expected this kind of thing from the federation and such, but to here another Vorta speak so flippantly about the Founders was-

Weyoun felt his head swim. There was no pain,but he felt something odd. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

"He's called another meeting tonight. If he causes any more trouble he will be in some. I don't mind him worshipping some old oddity but he can leave me out of it." Weyoun was surprised that these words would fall from his lips, but reminded himself they weren't actually his. Still, to call the Founders oddities was beyond rude.

"Will you be there?" Killna asked.

"Yes. Its best to keep an eye on these things. You never know what he may do."

Silence fell over them as Weyoun payed attention to the child in his arms. The longing that wasn't a part of him,but might have been what he'd heard many females call broodiness. The wanting of a child simply by being around one. It was not something he was used to. He was just about to ask Killna if she would join the meeting when someone new came into the Den.

"Frav. Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling wide and went to her. They kissed and Kads giggled at them from his arms.

"I slept well. Thank you for leaving me to rest. Last night was impossibly busy. A group of Drends got past the perimeter and we had to chase off six of them" Frav, her heart shaped face now clear to him, went and poured herself a drink before settling down for a rest. "And now we may have to deal with a storm. It seems that the clouds that promised rain will bring the dancing light."

Weyoun heard Killna curse under his breath."I'd better get home, I'll have to get the door barricaded."

Weyoun and Frav kissed Kads's head and bid her and her Cari farewell.

Weyoun felt himself mentally shake his head in disdain. Really,what was he doing here. This Weyoun was not real, and these were not memories he could have. 

It was then the pain came back. His mind seemed to be stretched out untill it seemed like it would snap before compressing, untill he forgot how to think, how to form words-

Oh Founders, this must be death...

**********

The pain receded and left him standing in the Run About. Odo was sitting at the controls, looking ahead. 

"Odo? Did I fall asleep again?" Thank goodness, it had been a nightmare.

"It was not a dream. We had hoped you would have learned quickly. But we do not have the time to let you figure this out."

White light flashed and they were back in the cave he'd met Odo in. Standing at the other side was Damar and panic shot though Weyoun. 

"You are a wild card Weyoun. if used correctly you will change the course of this war." Damar said before stepping towards him."Memories will not be enough to remind you."

"Your species history has nearly been wiped out." Dukat came out from behind him and circled him. "Finding it was near impossible, so hidden in The Dominion lies and there convoluted ways have barred even us from all the truth."

Weyoun suddenly realised who this was. These were memories of Damar and Dukat. Memories worn by the worm hole aliens to communicate with him.  
Was this a fabled vision that the Bajorons were constantly going on about?

"I think he has realised who we are. And now we have no time for kindness." Damar said, and took several slow steps forward, "This will not be our last meeting."

Before Weyoun had a cance to speak Damar grabbed him and lay a hand on his head."We hope you survive this."

**********

The Pain.

That's all he felt. That's all he felt to the point that he was made of pain. That he could remember nothing but pain. Pain that tore scream after scream from his throat. 

He then heard a voice, gruff and solid. It grounded him and as abruptly as it started it was gone. Weyoun lay staring up at the ceiling on the Infirmary on DS9.

"Thank god he's stopped screaming." 

Weyoun looked towards the voices owner and saw the federation doctor, the one called Bashir staring down at him with a tricorder in his hand. 

"All brain functions returning to normal."

Weyoun looked around for the source of the voice that grounded him and found Odo off in the corner with Captain Sisko. But when he looked at Odo Weyoun felt something odd. Something missing.

It hit him like a tonne a rocks. He felt no reverence. No pleasure at this sight of the changling. He felt a great deal of respect for Odo but when he thought of the others he's left, the female changeling he'd deserted then...

Changeling. He'd just called a Founder a changeling. He'd just used that disrespectful to describe his god.

And that was when Weyoun understood. What was wrong, what was missing.

"Your not my god."He said, and felt no guilt in the admission.

Odo and Sisko looked up at him.

"What did you just say?" Odo asked. He looked confused by the outburst.

"Your not my god.They unmade you." Weyon felt a quiet kind of panic rise though him. "The prophets have unmade me."

And with that he lost consciousnesses.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weyoun's physical changes have started and the Prophets speak to Sisko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter two. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"What did he mean the Prophets remade him" Kira asked as she stared out the ward rooms window. She could just see the worm holes edge as it opened to let a ship though. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"If it were then he's playing a complex one. So far as I can tell his DNA and neural pathways are being rewritten, and he's emmting a radiation that I've only ever found in the wormhole." Bashir explained, and Handed Sisko a padd."His body is undergoing dozens of tiny changes. To put it simply his body is devolving."

Sisko stared at the padd and felt the beginning of a headache. "I thought the Vorta were built by the Founders."

"The species they were based on were tree dwellers. I don't know anymore then that I'm afraid." Odo explained. "But I am a little worried about what he said about me. That the prophets unmade me somehow."

Bashir cleared his throat and looked nervous."I think that has to do with his neural pathways.We all know that the Vorta see the Founders as god because it was built into them. If we take into account what Weyoun said before he lost consciousness then maybe thats what they've done. Maybe they've taken away the divinity attached to the Founders and Odo." 

"That could work against us. If he doesn't listen to Odo then he may not want to help us."Kira put in."If he doesn't have loyalty then he's got no incentive."

That was a thought none of them liked. And Sisko was just about to ask what they should do with him when Bashir was commed.

"Dr Bashir here."

"Doctor, the patient is exhibiting physical changes sir. I've told the computer to visually record the process, but the Vorta has begun, well he appears to be-" The nurse is cut off by a high pitched keening sound in the back ground. 

Sisko hit his comm badge and ordered,"Sisko to Ops, transport Dr Bashir straight to the infirmary."

A moment later Bashir was gone and Sisko made his way out of the ward room. "I want you to contact starfleet now and appraise them of the situation. Contact me as soon as they get back to us."

**********

Weyoun had doubled over on the bed and was clutching his abdomen in agony. If it wasn't mental pain then it was physical. He was beginning to wish he'd stayed on Cardassia.

Something cold touched his neck and after hiss the pain began to recede, leaving him able to straighten up again.

"Oh, thank you." he sighed, letting his head drop back."Thats much better."

"Your Welcome. Now can you lie still for a moment. I'm going to run a scan program and I need you to keep your torso still."

"Doctor, I don't think I could move if I wanted. I'm far to tired."Weyoun explained. He really did feel exhausted. Everything felt sore and he was finding keeping his eyes open increasingly difficult.

As he lay still he forced himself to look around and look at the room he was in. The cloths he wore were Federation medical and he wondered if he looked bad in them. Bashir had his eyes on the computers readouts and Weyoun could see that he was sufferring with-

He could read the computer screen. From a good five metres away. This couldn't be possible. His eyes weren't designed to be this strong, they were one of his weaknesses. 

But not in the vision. He thought back to seeing Odo and the utter void of emotion regarding the Changeling. He winced at the word and remembered how well he'd been able to see in the vision he'd been given. Maybe this was another one. Maybe the Prophets were messing with his mind, trying to confuse him.

But deep down he knew that this was reality. This was real. And the Prophets had done something to him that was frightening. Terrifying. Exhilarating. 

He needed answers. 

"Dr Bashir, I have to ask, how does one go about contacting the Prophets." he asked, staring up at eh ceiling."How do you convince them to reverse their decisions?"

Bashir turned to look an him and gave him a look that was half curious and half incredulous. "Your serious. You really believe you had a vision from the Prophets."

"I can't think of what else it could be." Weyoun looked him in the eye. "In the vision I was still a Vorta, but not the kind that you know. My eyesight is normally a weakness, but right now its like it was in the vision. I can really see." 

"Any other changes you've noticed?" Bashir asked as he switched off thescan and came back over.

"Not yet. But I have an awful feeling that this is just the beginning."

Bashir looked down at his feet and then went over to the wall, taking from it a round mirror."I'm afraid that the changes have already begun." He said."Here."

He handed over the mirror.

Weyoun's stomach twisted as he lifted it.

********

Sisko was passing the temple when he felt dizzy, and a flash of light told him he was being contacted.

Standing in front of him was his father, and they were standing in his restaurant on earth.

"Has his mind survived. We have been unable to make contact yet." the Prophet asked.

"Your obviously talking about Weyoun." Sisko said, and shook his head. "What have you done to him."

"What had to be done. The Alpha Quadrants fate cannot be left in your hands. So we are sending you allies. Every Vorat Weyoun comes into contact with will take on the same change. With them you shall build your own Allie." 

"Don't you see the danger of the situation you've created. This paln could go very-"

"We already know this plan will work. You should not doubt us. Just give them time Sisko."

"But-"

"Believe it or don't, but are time with you is limited. With have other things to worry about."

Another flash of light and Sisko was back on the promonede and left with the distinct impression that something was wrong in the celestial temple.

***********

His face was changes. Not its shape or structure but it was gaining markings. They almost seemed to appear to as he watch, the same swirling pattern that were on the Vorta in his vision.

"Can you check my back please." he asked, leaning forward so Bashir could look. "Their there as well, aren't they."

"You saw this in your vision."

"I saw what I'll become. Or what I was." He stared down at sheet covering him."They'll be on the backs of my calves to."

Bashir checked there too, already know what he'd find. The scan also showed some rather unique biological changes happening to what he could only call a reproduction system. The changes were rapid and at this rated they would be complete within a matter of days.

"Anything dangerous I should be aware of?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Weyoun handed over the mirror and proceeded to look so depressed that Bashir felt an inkling of pity. Just an inkling though. 

"I'm afraid I can nothing else but manage whatever pain you may have and monitor your condition. You can leave sickbay if you wish."

"And go where doctor. The federation won't trust me until they can verify my information about the Ketracel White facility in the Polosa system." It shouldn't take long to verify. And Captain Sisko won't allow you to be harmed. Neither will Odo for that matter."

"Yes,but whose going to save me from the Prophets."

 

Bashir didn't have an answer for that, and he was glad when the comm told him that Captain Sisko had arrived.

"Come in Captain. I've just informed Weyoun that he can recover in his quarters if he wants."

"Thank you Doctor, but first I need to speak with him, Could we have a little privacy?"

"Of course." Dr Bashir took his leave and Weyoun was left alone with Sisko.

"I've just had a strange conversation with the Prophets."

"Tell me Captain, do they ever make any logical sense?"

Sisko smiled and shook his head."If they have I've never heard about it."

Weyoun didn't smile cack, not even one of the patented false ones he wore. The Vorta was genuinely upset, something he'd never really seen. Thins must bad for him.

"They said that they tried to explain things slowly,but didn't have the time." Sisko stepped closer and asked,"Can you tell me what it was that you saw?"

Weyoun looked at him a moment, his eyes honestly and truly afraid for a moment before taking a deep breath. He squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, reviews greatly appriciated.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.
> 
> Sisko thinks, Weyoun rights.

Weyoun was shown to his quarters and left with instructions not to leave his quarters unless accompanied by a security guard, whilst Sisko went to think.

He had a lot to think about. So far everything Weyoun had told him appeared to be true. The Prophets had plans, but they also didn't plan on giving them much of a real clue what they were. So far Sisko simply had to verify what Weyoun had said about the Ketracel white facility. If it was true then they had a valuable asset.

If not they had a potetially dangerous-

Who was he kidding? Already word had reached Bajor of the Vorta's communion with the prophets and already rumors were rife about the station. The temples vedek had even contacted him to offer council to the Weyoun. And of course there was Star fleets orders to consider. Until they had a clearer picture he was to keep Weyoun on the station.

Which would be difficult considering the number of enemies this guy had. Apart from Odo he knew no one on the station enough to be anything more than an enemy. If he was going to stay he'd need to start earning trust.

But then again, Sisko couldn't entirely be sure keeping him on the station was a good thing. At any moment he might decide that destroying them to get back in with the Dominion was a good idea. 

But he couldn't do much from his rooms. According to O'Brien their guest hadn't accessed the computer and had ordered one glass of water from the replicator. Thats all.

**********

He lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Every so often he'd shift his weight or roll onto his side, but beyond that he did nothing. On the night stand was a glass of water that was half empty and for some reason it just didn't taste right.

On a whim he got up and went to the replicator."Computer, list types of alkaline fed moss on the menu."

"There are four moss species available. Andorian cultivated moss, Griba moss, Vulcan cave moss and Earth Wing Nerved Moss."

"Replicate a small sample of Andorian cultivated moss." As it replicated he went to fetch his water and return for the moss. The plate came with a fork that he used to stir the moss into his water. After stirring for a few moments he let the moss settle at the bottom of the glass before taking a sip. It tasted lightly bitter, but he drank it all.

Flavor. Not strong but subtle,and another sign of change. He wished he had someone to speak to, but he couldn't think of anyone. Odo was probably working and he highly doubted that Dr Bashir would have the time to speak with him. So he -

Weyoun was struck by an idea then.

Going back to the replicator he asked."Computer, are you capable of replicating non food products?"

"Please specify item."

"Paper. Any kind. And a pencil."

"Federation standard paper 30 cm by 20, white. Specify number of pages. One six inch cora pencil."

"Ten pages."

The items appeared and Weyoun took them back to his seat, And started to write.

He ended up using 123 pages, front and back.

**Author's Note:**

> There go ladies and gents. enjoy.  
> Will update as often as possible.


End file.
